iQuit Pretending
by FinaleUltimacian
Summary: crap title, but anyway, something i whipped up after watching iQuit iCarly. what should have happened between the rescue and next scene. SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Something I had to whip up. Those of you that have read my other stories know my love of the ot3, but this last ep just SCREAMED seddie. So here is a little "addendum" to iQuit iCarly.**

I broke away from the Spencer's embrace, and slowly approached the two hysterical young women. They stopped actively hugging and crying long enough to look at me. They began to break their hug, but I smiled and shook my head, closing the remaining distance. I wrapped one arm around each of them, then felt their heads hit my shoulders. My shirt rapidly became soaked, but I really didn't care at that moment.

I slowly released them and started to back away. But I was pulled back in, wrapped even more tightly in their arms. Then their lips met my cheeks, matching them to my shirt. They broke the impromptu affection and I started to back away in earnest. I was surprised when sam's hand left my waist, only to return, this time on the back of my neck. She forced me to turn my head towards her. I looked at her, confused, and then her lips met mine in a sweet, gentle kiss. I vaguely felt Carly break away from us, but not before physically turning me fully towards Sam. I wrapped Sam in my arms, pulling her against me.

After what seemed like hours, but at the same time like only an instant, Sam broke our kiss and looked at me, smiling.

"Oh my…. Taking advantage of a woman at her most vulnerable." Sam laughed.

I looked from Sam to Carly, then back at Sam, confused.

"I… do…. Huh?" Sam slipped her hand into mine

"I mean… I still…. I don't…."

"You struck the boy speechless." Carly stepped over to stand next to her brother, who looked just as confused as I did about this whole development.

"Good, I'm not interrupting anything if I do this…." She pulled me back towards her, our lips meeting again, but this time with passion


	2. iQuit Playing Games

**This is Chapter 2 of what was originally supposed to be a One-Shot. There's just so much to the Seddie relationship, I figure I should explore it a bit. R & R please**

SO, yesterday was an odd day, to say the least. I almost lost my only real friends, and gained some kind of girlfriend. Or maybe not, since she ran off as soon as everyones emotions were back under control.

I lay on a cot in the center of what USED to be my apartment. Yeah, yeah, I moved back in with my mom, but I was paid up until the end of the month on the place I rented from Lewb. I figured I might as well get some use out of it while I could. No one really knew I was still using the place, and frankly, I liked it that way. I needed to think, about a lot of things, and this was as good a place as any.

_Sam has feelings for me… Sam likes me…This could end badly. Where did this come from? When did she change from hating me to… whatever this was? How do I feel about this… about HER? Why did she run off …_

My phone buzzed, bringing me out of my introspection. It was a text. From Sam.

_**Come here**_

There didn't seem to be any evil intent so I figured I could play along. I shot a text back.

_**Where?**_

_** Think about it….**_

I shot up and grabbed my jacket. I figure it's going to be a long night, and where I was going, I might need it before the night was over.

I let myself in to what I now considered my mother's apartment, even though I was living there again. She was still at work, so I didn't have to explain to her why I was climbing out onto the fire escape.

"Smart boy." Sam leaned against the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hello, Sam." I tried to keep the confusion out of my voice. "We should talk…"

"That's why I brought you out here."

"Okay… so… talk."

"I figure you're probably confused. Me too. I mean…. It just felt like the thing to do at the time. We were all freaking out. Figured it would break the ice."

I sat on the stairs next to her. " and my brain. I mean, I thought you hated me… This…. This is…. I don't even know… what is this?"

"Well… I didn't… like you I mean. Not that I was consciously aware of anyway. But I trust you. And that's not nothing."

"That makes sense…. I think?"

"Good… now, about 'what this is'." Sam hesitated, turning to me. "What do you want it to be?"

I sat back and looked up at the sky. "I don't know. Not that it really matters… Well, okay, yeah it does, what does Carly think of all this?"

"Well, she seemed pretty okay with the idea when I was trying to swallow your face, as Spencer would say. Or she could just be in shock. Not like she was gonna' make a move for you, anyway." Sam laughed,

"Oh, that makes me feel better." I started to stand, getting just the slightest bit angry. "And I am done waiting for Carly. I still like her, but that particular fire died down a while back. She's like my sister. My beautiful, smart, perfect, predictable sister."

Sam stood up next to me. "Oh, that's just great. Here I am trying to open up to you, and as always it gets back to Carly. I am tired of being compared to her by everyone, especially you." Anger flared in her eyes.

"I wasn't done, Sam." I took a step towards her, arms spread to my sides, palms up, showing submission to anything she was willing to throw my way. Physically or verbally. "She's cool. She's awesome, but she's not you."

Sam staggered back into the stairs like I had physically struck her. "You mean…?"

"Yes, I mean…. I like you too. This, whatever this is, can only be a good thing. Yesterday, I thought I was going to lose the two most important people in my life. And until Spencer's little slip up with the rope, I hadn't realized just how important you are." I took another step towards her as her arms dropped to her sides. "The kiss just cemented what I already was feeling."

"then why did you act all nubbish when I did it?"

"I was just surprised. All this time, I thought the only thoughts of me you had were thoughts of pain and torture."

"Oh, there are still plenty of those in this devious little mind." She put a finger to her temple and smiled, locking her eyes on mine. Then she advanced on me, pushing me down into the cold metal stairs. "But something tells me you might like some of them."

Fear flared behind my eyes. What had I signed up for here?

**SO there it is. There WILL be more, I have decided. I just have to figure out where to go from here. Any suggestions or constructive criticism would be much appreciated.**


	3. iWill Burn for you

We lay on the cot in the center of my "Sanctum" as I had started to call it, just thinking. How to tell Carly, _What _to tell Carly. But before we could really get our stories straight, the door burst open. It was her.

"Okay, Spill…."

I started to get up, but Sam pulled me back down then jumped up.

"Me and Nubzilla here have decided to put aside our differences…. For the time being."

I shot up. "What do you mean, the time being?"

"I have a short attention span. What can I say? You keep mama entertained and there won't be any problem."

"I think I can handle that." I decided to be bold, and planted a firm smack on her ass as she walked towards Carly. She spun and gave me a death glare before turning back to the girl in front of us.

"I thought you hated each other… I mean, I always thought there was some underlying, uh…. Respect maybe, I guess, but this is just... I am so confused." Carly walked around Sam and sat on the edge of the cot.

"I'll tell you like I told him. I trust him. And that's not nothing. And I AM hot."

"That is true…" Carly laughed, then turned more towards me. She whispered "please be careful."

"Hey hey, no secrets." Sam walked back over to us, sitting on the other side of me from Carly.

"I was just telling him to be careful. But I think he knows that."

"Hell yeah he does." Sam raised her fist to illustrate her point.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

I grabbed Sam's fist and kissed it. "You may show the rest of the world this tough-ass act, but WE know the real you. I have more than enough reason to be scared of you. But I honestly am more afraid I will hurt you."

"Just remember… we still have the setup for 'Wedgie-Bounce'." Sam lay back against me.

"yeah yeah." Carly and I said in unison.

"Now then.. .seriously, guys. What is this?"

"Your fight opened my eyes to a lot of things, one of which was that this 'blonde-headed demon' just might be what I have been waiting for the last 5 years."

"But I thought you were wating for me?" Carly seemed almost hurt.

"He got tired of waiting. And I gave him so much crap about it; maybe he finally decided to put his energy into something more worthwhile." Sam rolled over to straddle me, and leaned in to plant a hard kiss on my lips.

"Stop that. that is disgusting." Carly feigned anger, starting to get up. I grabbed her arm as Sam broke our kiss.

"Carly Shay, jealous?" Maybe I was absorbing some of Sam's personality.

"Not at all"

"Not even a little curious, Now that you'll never know what you could have had?" Sam kissed me again. I saw Carly smile out of the corner of my eye. The same smile Sam gave when you showed her food.

"Maybe, maybe not." Then Sam was on the floor on the other side of my cot.

"What the chizz, woman?" Sam sat up, just as Carly landed on top of me.

"Um… I don't know what…" I turned and gave Sam a helpless glance. She looked at Carly, then gave a shrug, almost as if saying "if you must."

Then Carly leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet, and she smelled awesome, and it was everything I thought kissing Carly would be. But the only real comparison I had was Sam, "So… was it worth it?" Carly asked, breaking our contact.

"Yeah… I think it was." My hand snaked out from my side to intertwine with Sam's.

"Just wanted to be sure. Maybe I have been hanging around Sam to much." She rolled off of me and sat on the floor next to Sam. They looked at one another and started laughing. When I sat up on the cot, Sam met my eyes and spoke.

"So, Benson, was it everything you hoped and dreamed?" She asked, in reference to the kiss Carly and I had shared. She wasn't angry. Which scared me.

"It was."

"Well then, I ask the same question. Was it worth it? Giving up this…" She gestured towards Carly, "for this?" She ran her hands down her sides seductively.

Before I could answer, Carly interrupted, sounding hurt. "You don't have to rub my face in it, Sam."

"I…. Carly, I wasn't… sorry." Sam let go of my hand and took Carly's. She looked up at me, then smiled. The old Puckett, evil, Brace-for-Impact smile. She leaned over and whispered something in Carly's ear. Judging from Carly's reaction, I really needed to find the closest thing that was nailed down and hide under it. Her expression bounced from shock, to what looked like intense joy, to confusion, then just content. Then she smiled. Maybe my limbs would stay attached for a little while longer.

"What if you didn't have to choose?" Sam asked and she and Carly both moved to sit on either side of me. I turned towards Sam,

"What do you mean? I wasn't aware I really had a choice. Carly made it clear over the years that we would never be anything but good friends. Of course, until a few days ago, I never thought you and I would be anything…. At all."

I felt Carly's hands making their way around my waist, then Sam took my hand in one of hers and one of carly's in her other.

"I actually came up here to talk about that." Carly began "I don't ever want to risk losing you…. Either of you." I turned my head to look at Carly out of the corner of my eye. " Near-death-experiences will do some odd things to a girl. And frankly, my ideas on relationships of ANY kind have never been exactly normal, having Spencer as an 'authority figure'. I have an idea. It may be crazy, but I figure we're all open-minded young folk, and if it doesn't work, we'll go on like it never happened and just call it a failed experiment." Sam's smile widened as Carly's free hand made its way under my shirt.

"Uh… what's…?" I asked as her hand worked it way up my chest. Any more questions I had were swallowed up when Sam leaned in and latched onto my lips with hers. I felt a sudden heat on my neck, then a near-electric shock when the heat turned into pressure as Carly's lips met the junction between my neck and shoulder. I was trapped, both by the fact that I was physically pinned between the two girls and by my own mind shutting down from pleasure and confusion.

Sam detached herself from me, both with her lips and the hand she had been holding mine with. This hand then went to Carly's neck. She pulled Carly off of my neck and looked into her eyes. Their lips met with me pinned even more between then as they moved closer. Sam was now basically sitting in my lap, making out with Carly, who was now running both of her hands over my chest and sides. I fought my way out of my mental freeze and tried to put my thoughts back together.

"Okay, what did I do to deserve this? My guardian angel either loves me a lot, or hates me, and wants to see me suffer. I am so going to burn for this"

Carly broke away from Sam and leaned into to whisper in my ear. "Burn, baby, burn."

**Okay so I am fully aware that it is crap, but I had to get this out before the muse left me. More to come.**


End file.
